pendant_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Avalon
There’s a new superhero in town, but she’ll have to learn to save herself before she can save anyone else. Subscribe Genesis Avalon Patriot On January 30th, 2019 it was announced that a continuation of the show potentially titled Genesis Avalon Patriot was beginning production and will begin airing sometime in 2020. It will mark a return after 6 years, being the longest gap in production of a Pendant show. Episodes Production Comments Like a lot of kids who grew up in the 1990s, I grew up with shows like X-Men, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman, Justice League, and Spider-man. As a child of the 90's though, I also grew up with a totally different form of the superhero in the form of anime. From the boys of Gundam, to the seven warriors of Suzaku in Fushigi Yuugi, to even (dare I say it) Sailor Moon, I had been able to see two different kinds of heroes. The kinds with capes and gadgets (Or alien powers), and the kind whose mystical powers governed their duties and how they fight. So for the longest time, as a writer, I had always enjoyed writing for both of those genres. For a long time, I have had a fascination with the idea of people who slay demons and what would ever happen if that fight went to the normal mortal plane. Right as I began to look through the Voice Acting Alliance five years ago, I knew that I wanted to contribute something to radio drama. But what? I didn't like the idea of a fanfic or of some sort of fanwork at the time. I like writing, and I've been writing most of my life. So I decided I would take the mythology I loved the most and apply it to a superhero. Thus came Genesis Avalon. Genesis Avalon is the story of Jaina Masterson, your average girl who finds out that she has been chosen to be the next Priestess of Avalon, in the vein of Nimue and Viviane. Charged with keeping order between good and evil, it's her job to use the powers of the Celtic gods and to keep the world from falling to pot. Along the way, she has a familiar, a black cat named Noir who has secrets of his own as the familiar to generations of Avalons before her, and an intrepid reporter, Julian Alexander, who follows her every move. I originally had thought I wanted Avalon to be fun, to be light, but then I realized as I was writing that she was a different kind of story. Hers is the story of the reluctant warrior. A girl who is swept up into the duties of fighting a war she didn't know about until she got the medallion, and hopefully, will be able to win. As she fights, she finds allies, and enemies who were once allies, and an entire world she didn't know existed. Fighting the right hand of the devil himself, Jaina will face challenges that will define her and force her to realize the purpose being the Priestess of Avalon really means. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing and directing it. And my cast is made of platinum, you are all amazing. Kathryn Pryde Creator, writer and director, "Genesis Avalon" Nominations and Awards